Witness Protection Program
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Bella has to hide out in Alaska under a new name, Izzy. Drama and secrets. Highschool. BxE. AH.
1. ALASKA?

Witness Protection Program

BPOV

I was sitting in class trying to pay attention to the Biology lecture when a guy who looked important walked in and spoke to my teacher. I was too far back to catch a word of what was said, but I could saw his lips form my name. After he finished, Mr. Banner nodded and called on me.

"Miss Swan, please pack up your things and leave with this man."

The whole class turned their attention to me as I slung my bag over my shoulders. The official looking man led me outside to a black SUV with tinted windows.

"What's going on?" I asked once inside.

"You're not safe here. You've been placed in the Witness Protection Program." He said.

"What?! I'm not a witness to anything." I rummaged through my thoughts to see if I could find anything closely related to me witnessing something….hmmm nothing. I mean, this was Forks. It was a small town where nothing happened.

"You're father helped put away a very dangerous criminal. He's worried that his lackeys will go after him and his family."

I took a deep breath. "Whoa."

"Your things have already been packed and will be at the safe house."

"Where is that?"

"For security reasons, I have no knowledge of your destination. My job is to take you to the airport. Your father will fill in the details for you later."

He walked me to terminal 7 and I ran to my dad's arms. "Dad!"

"I'll explain later, we need to board." He said.

I nodded as he handed me my carry on. In it were a pair of sweats, a few books, and my ipod. He knew me too well. After we lifted off, I changed into more comfortable clothes and read Wuthering Heights for the sixth time. I put my ipod on shuffle and tried to pass the time. Before I knew it, I fell asleep. My dad shook me awake and I pulled out my ear buds to catch the tail end of the pilot's announcement. "Thank you for flying with us. This concludes our flight to Anchorage, Alaska."

My eyes bugged out of my head as I turned towards my dad. "ALASKA?!"

He nodded and gave me an apologetic look. "Come on, Bells. It'll be great."

I sighed. Couldn't the government send us some where warm like Australia? I groaned at the sight of snowflakes on the tarmac. My dad got a rental and drove us to the safe house. It was a pretty two-story house. It was also in the middle of no where. Our neighbors consisted of evergreen trees and deer.

I carried my bag inside and went to find my room. It wasn't too hard. Everything was unpacked and set up. It was almost as if I were in my old room back in Forks. The room was bigger and brighter, but it still felt homey. I set my bag down on the floor and went to find my dad. He had some 'splainin to do.

I found him on the couch. "Is it later yet?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and motioned for me to sit by him. "Bells, I'm so sorry you had to move away from your friends."

"Dad, it's okay. You want me to be safe."

"I should have thought about how this would affect you."

"Well, it's too late for that. I mean, we're in freakin Alaska!"

He laughed. "The man I captured is very evil. I didn't want to risk any chance of his people getting to you. If you were hurt, I don't know what I'd do."

I hugged him. We sat there for a while. "You hungry?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You know me too well, Bells."

"I'll make some chicken. The fridge is stocked, right?" I went into the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients. We ate at the small dining table.

"School starts tomorrow." He informed me.

"Okay, I'll go to bed early."

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Mums the word."

"Duh, Dad."

I took a warm shower and got ready for bed. At least I didn't have to deal with Mike Newton anymore. Alaska was starting to grow on me.

"Here, Bella. Your new identity." My dad handed me my driver's license and papers for school at breakfast.

"Izzy Dwyer?" I grimaced.

"Sorry, hon. It was the best I could do." His name was Chuck.

"So what's our story?"

"I needed a change of scenery and a friend of mine lives here."

"Which one of your friend lives here?"

"You remember Billy Black?"

"Vaguely."

"He's in Nome. He has a son around your age, Jacob."

"We should visit them soon."

"Sounds good to me."

"Wait, I thought the whole point of the Witness Protection Program was to remove us from our friends and family."

"It's been a while since we've seen them and they are all the way out here, so it's highly unlikely that someone would brave this weather." I nodded.

"Do they know?"

"Not the specifics, but enough."

I went outside to find a red truck in the driveway.

"Dad, is this mine?" I called.

"Yep, do you like it?"

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks Dad!"

"Be careful and have a good day at school."

I retrieved the keys from him and pulled out of the driveway. I drove in the directions the signs told me to and stopped at a red light. Out of nowhere, a moose came charging on my passenger side. I screamed as I heard its antlers thud against my car door. It backed off dazed and ran back to where it came from. I gunned it out of there. I made it to school without another animal attacking me. I parked in front of a building that said front office. I went around to check out the damage on my car. There were antler indentations bigger than an arm's length. Geez! I could do without the Alaskan wildlife.

I got my schedule and map and made my way towards the main building. Thank god I had invested in a winter coat. The weather up here was worse than Forks. I was hit with a cloud of warm air as I entered my first class.

"Class, we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" My teacher announced and directed the question at me.

"I'm Isabella Crap! I slipped up already. Dwyer, but you can call me Izzy." I quickly saved myself. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I really should hone my acting skills.

I took a seat in the front. Hopefully the students would be too busy paying attention to the lecture or they wouldn't approach me if the teacher was near. I took deep breaths and focused on the board. I made it out of my first period unscathed. I wasn't so lucky second period.

"You must be the new girl everyone is talking about! I'm Alice Cullen. Welcome to Alaska! How do you like it so far? We're going to be best friends!" A short, pixie like girl with spiky, black hair asked in one breath.

I was taken aback for a moment, deciphering her quick dialogue and determining whether she was sane or not. "Um. Hi. The name's Izzy. Nice to meet you, Alice. Thanks, it's okay, and how do you know that?" I answered slowly.

She laughed and it sounded like bells. "Oh, Izzy. I just have a good feeling about you! Sorry if I came off as hyper."

I smiled. "No problem. I like energetic people."

"You have to sit with at lunch!" She squealed. I was shocked again. "That is, if you want to." She added in.

"Sure."

"Yay! I'll introduce you to the whole gang!"

Our conversation came to an end as the teacher started class. We said our goodbyes at the door and I found my next class. I was one of the first ones there, since it was just down the hall from my class with Alice. I sat at a random desk and opened my notebook. I heard a huff and a shoe tapping. I looked up to find a pretty girl with strawberry blond hair. Was everyone here beautiful? "Can I help you?"

"You're in my seat." She spat.

"Is there assigned seating?"

"No. But I've sat here everyday, so if you could get out of my seat."

"There are other seats in here. If you hurry, you could get a chair with a table attached." I said in a mocking tone.

She glared at me and sat at the desk diagonal to mine. I sighed and concentrated on taking notes. Half way through the class, I felt something hit my head. I ignored it, but I felt another and another. I reached back and pulled out 3 spitballs. I turned to Tanya, who had a too innocent expression plastered on her face. Apparently, her beauty is only skin deep.

I walked out of class, but heard her heels clacking behind me. Soon, I heard a few more pairs of heels clacking. I paused at my locker, but was quickly turned around and shoved up against the metal door.

"Listen, new girl." Said one of the girls I didn't know. "You don't want to Tanya to get nasty, so I suggest that next time, you find a different seat."

"Irina, let me at her." said the second girl.

"No, Kate. She's mine." Tanya seethed.

I scoffed. "Look, I don't want any trouble, so can we save this drama for the theatre?"

"You better watch your back, Dwyer." Irina said with an evil grin.

Great, my first day and I've got 3 enemies and 1 friend. My next two classes were dull and drama free. At lunch, I saw Alice waving me over. When I sat down, she went around the table and introduced everyone.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper, his twin sister, Rosalie, her boyfriend and my brother, Emmett, and my other brother, Edward."

"Is she always like this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"She attacked you, didn't she?" Emmett asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, but it wasn't too bad."

"So, where are you from?" asked Rosalie.

"Oh, from all over. Arizona, Florida, Washington."

"Why'd you move here?" Jasper asked.

"My dad needed a change of scenery and he had a friend here, so we ended up in this great state."

They nodded. "You seem like you're hiding something." Edward commented.

I blushed. "What makes you say that?"

"Your answers seem rehearsed."

"Well, I've been answering the same questions all day."

"There's something else. Something you're not telling us."

"Edward! A girl's got to have her secrets." Alice chided.

I laughed. "Okay, I'll tell you. It's kind of embarrassing."

"I'm all ears." Edward stated as he leaned in closer.

"A moose hit me this morning."

Everyone's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You hit a moose?!" Emmett bellowed.

"No! It hit me, well my truck."

Everyone burst out laughing. "Only you could get into an animal accident." Jasper joked.

"What's so funny, Eddie?" An all too familiar voice asked behind me.

I gulped and slumped my shoulders. "You know I hate that name, Tanya." Edward said annoyed.

I laughed. "What are you doing here, Dwyer?" Irina snapped at me.

I shut up immediately. "I was invited." I said through clenched teeth.

"Why would the Cullens invite someone as ugly as you to their table?" Kate addressed.

"She isn't ugly and is welcome here, unlike you." Rosalie said in a hard tone.

"Humpf, I'll see you later Eddie." Tanya said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hey Tanya!" I said as she was walking away. "Thanks for the spitballs in my hair. They definitely helped put some moisture back in. It was such a sweet welcoming gift." I said with a fake smile.

"You just wait, it'll get better everyday." She said with an attitude.

"Looking forward to it." I said sarcastically.

"She did that to you?" asked Alice incredulously.

"Don't worry, I can handle her."

"Let us know if you need any help." Emmett grinned.

Things were looking better for me. Three enemies, five friends. I could live with those numbers. Edward walked me to my next class since he also had it. I ended up sitting next to him.

"Why don't you like the name Eddie?"

"Because when people say it, they usually say it in a whiny or annoying voice."

"Oh. Can I call you Eddie?" I asked hopefully.

"Not if you value your life." He said in mock seriousness.

"But Edward is so formal. It sounds weird coming out of my mouth. Ed-ward, Ed-ward."

"You're right. It sounds so wrong coming from you." He chuckled. "Fine, you can call me Eddie, but only when we're not around other people because then they would think that it's okay for them to refer to me as that and if you never say it in a whiny or annoying voice."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I think Tanya's got that pretty much covered."

He grimaced. "What's up with you and her anyway?" He asked.

"I sat in her seat and she made a big deal out of it."

"Ah, you've upset the balance of her perfect little world."

"What about you? She seems a little clingy."

He sighed. "She thinks we'd make the perfect couple. I told her I wasn't interested, but she keeps flirting with me."

"She tries too hard."

"You think?"

I laughed. "Poor Edward Cullen. You can't seem to get away from the masses of girls who are throwing themselves at you."

"It's a hard life, but I deal with it." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you really hit a moose this morning?"

"I told you, it hit me. You can see for yourself after school. It left evidence."

School was over after I had gym class. I went to my truck to find all the Cullens there. "You weren't kidding!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Geez Izzy, what did you do to aggravate the moose?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't do anything. I was stopped at a red light and the next thing I knew, it rammed into my truck!"

This started another round of laughter. "At least we know she's honest." Alice said.

"Wow, he did a number on your door." Edward said as he fingered the dents.

"If you want, I could fix it for you." Rosalie offered.

"No thanks, I want to keep it. Maybe it'll serve as a warning to the other moose out there who want to mess with me and my truck."

Emmett howled with laughter. Students exiting the building stared at our group perplexed. I got home safely and did my homework before starting on dinner. I heard the door open and close.

"Bells, is that you?"

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"There isn't a Bells or a Bella here. I'm Izzy." I answered as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh right. How was school?"

"It was fine. I made some new friends and a few girls hate me."

"Bella, you're supposed to keep a low profile. Try to be nice and maybe they'll leave you alone."

"As if I want the attention, Chuck."

"What happened to your truck, Iz?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He chuckled.

EPOV

I got a text from Alice during second period. She hasn't seen Izzy around and was worried about her. I excused myself to the restroom and called her. Thanks to Alice we had exchanged numbers the day before. After 2 and a half rings, Izzy picked up.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"It's Edward. Where are you and why are you whispering?"

"I need your help." A growl came from her side of the conversation.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a bear on the bed of my truck."

I stifled a laugh as the shock spread over my face. "I'll come help."

"I'm a few miles away from the school."

"Hang tight, I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, thanks." She hung up.

I ran to my car and sped out of the parking lot. I found Izzy's truck moments later. There was indeed, a bear in the back of her truck. I got the shotgun from my trunk and shot a warning shot into the air. The bear looked up and I aimed it at its rear. It yelped before it ran off. I opened the door to find a pale Izzy.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat on the passenger side.

She nodded. I pulled her in for a hug. Her hair smelled like strawberries. She pulled away soon after.

"How did this happen?" I inquired.

"I don't know. Mother nature is against me." I chuckled. She found humor in a life threatening situation.

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"I was scared that if I made any noise, it would attack me! I knew I couldn't make a run for it, being me, I would trip out the door and the bear would maul me to death. I tried throwing my lunch out the window, but it didn't want that. I'm so glad you called!"

**_AN: REVIEW! I don't own Twilight. Check the prof._**


	2. Family Dinner

"Breathe, Izzy. It's okay. The bear is gone and you're safe."

"Do you always carry a gun?"

"You never know when you might need one."

"Did you hurt it?"

"No, I only scared it." I laughed.

"What?"

"That bear tried to attack you and you're worried about its condition?"

"I like animals, but they don't seem to like me very much."

"You're late for school, young lady." I said as I climbed out of her truck.

"And what about you, mister? You bailed on class!"

"To save a damsel in distress!"

"My hero!" She said with her hand over her heart.

"Don't I get any gratitude?" I was leaning on her side mirror by now.

"Right! Thanks, Eddie!" She leaned in and pecked me on the cheek.

I didn't mind that she called me that, it was in the rules. It actually sounded quite natural coming from her lips, oh those lips! The feeling of their warm plumpness on my skin made my cheek tingle. I smiled as I drove back to school. We had missed the rest of second period, but made it to third with time to spare.

"Edward, what's that on your cheek?" Alice asked as she rubbed her thumb over the spot that Izzy had just graced me with a kiss. "Lip gloss? Did you skip class to make out with a girl?"

"No! I went to rescue Izzy. She had another encounter with a beast today."

She raised her eyebrows. "Twice in one week? That girl has some serious bad luck, but that still doesn't explain why you had lip gloss on your face…" Her face widened with understanding. "She kissed you!" It wasn't a question.

"For saving her life, don't make a big deal out of it."

"I will get my details from her at lunch." She grinned in anticipation. I groaned, girls and their gossip.

BPOV

I ran to third period and sat down at a different desk than yesterday. I didn't need Tanya biting my head off for something so trivial.

"I must have scared you silly, Dwyer." Tanya said maliciously as she entered the room.

"What?"

"You're not in my seat today. You finally heeded my warning."

"I have better things to worry about than making you happy, Tanya." I spat at her.

"Well, just so you know." She was inches away from my face. "Edward is off limits."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No, but he will be. Once he realizes what a catch I am."

I snorted. "Guess I shouldn't have kissed him this morning." I murmured.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

"You better hope it was nothing."

"Ooh I'm so scared!"

Even when I wasn't in her seat, she still had the nerve to threaten me. I can't win with her. I just had to survive until lunch. Then the rest of the day would be easy going.

I was wrong. Alice bombarded me with questions during lunch. I looked to Edward for help but he had the same expression as me. She probably got to him first. I recounted the story for everyone to hear and made sure to tell them that the kiss was innocent. I let out a breath I was holding as I finished. Rosalie looked between me and Edward while Emmett laughed a hearty laugh. Alice was winking at me and Jasper eyed Edward. I wanted to escape lunch early, but halted my moves when I saw Edward wince at the sound of his name.

"Eddie!" Tanya called.

"Yes, Tanya." He was always such a gentleman.

"Your dad invited us to dinner tonight!"

"Oh joy." Rosalie muttered.

Tanya glared at her for a moment before returning her attention to Edward. She stood in front of me as she leaned into Edward, giving him a view of her cleavage. "What should I wear?" She asked in a voice that was supposed to sound sultry.

"A conservative dress." He answered.

Alice and I shared a glance as she we tried to hold back our laughter.

"I'll see you tonight." She walked away, swaying her hips.

Our table let out our guffaws. "You thought that was funny?" Edward asked.

My cheeks were hurting from smiling and laughing so hard. "Yep."

"We'll see if you think that's funny tonight." He said.

"What?"

"Come for dinner." Jasper clarified.

"Ooh that's a fantastic idea!" Alice chimed.

"Huh uh! No way."

"Please, Izzy." They all pouted. It wasn't fair. I can't stand one quivering lip, how was I going to fight against 5?

I frowned. "Fine."

"Yes!" Rosalie cheered.

"It'll be nice to have someone to talk to without gagging." Emmett said.

"You guys so owe me!"

I headed to the Cullens' after school. Alice said that we had to go shopping for the perfect outfits. Their house was humungous. I got a quick tour before Alice dragged me out. After scouring shop after shop, Alice had determined we had the right clothing. For the next two hours, I went through beauty torture. Alice had a yellow v-neck dress with ruffles. Rosalie was in a stunning red dress that hugged her tightly. I was made to wear a short blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. I had light makeup because Alice said that I was already naturally pretty and my hair was down in soft waves, covering my bare shoulders.

EPOV

The bell rang at exactly seven o'clock. Esme opened the door and greeted our guests. I reluctantly got up from my seat to shake hands with Eliezar. I received kisses on both cheeks from Kate and Irina. Tanya chose to embrace me, making sure every inch of her body was pressed against mine. I heard footsteps descending the stairs and saw my sisters appear in their dining attire. I gently pushed Tanya off me, when my breath hitched. Izzy was glowing in her blue dress. I went over to her side.

"You look radiant tonight."

She blushed, making her look even more beautiful. "Thanks, Eddie."

I smiled my crooked smile and led her to my piano. "I want to play for you."

She sat next to me and I filled the house with mellow music. I watched her face as I let my finger roam the keyboard. She looked in awe and smiled at me when she caught me staring. Our moment was interrupted by Tanya clearing her throat.

"Dinner is served."

"Thank you, Tanya." I escorted Izzy to the table and pulled out a chair for her. I was going to sit beside her, but Alice took my seat. I settled for sitting across from her. I was glad I could admire her beauty even though I wasn't close to her. The only bad thing about my position was that I was next to Tanya. Rosalie was on my other side, across from Emmett, who was on Izzy's other side. Tanya, apparently, didn't like that Izzy was the center of the attention and tried to speak as often as she could.

I kept sneaking glances at Izzy, who was engrossed in a discussion with Emmett and Rosalie about cars. I reached my foot out to touch hers and she nearly jumped in surprise. I raised my napkin to hide my smile. She glared at me and started playing footsie back. Tanya must've figured out what was going on underneath the table, and placed her hand on my thigh to stop me. She started rubbing circles and I clutched her hand to remove it.

"So Izzy, do you have any family around here?" Tanya asked in a disinterested tone.

"Not really. My dad has a family friend, whom we're going to visit this weekend." Izzy answered.

"That's nice." Tanya said icily. "You know, my family is close friends with Eddie's."

"Isn't that why you're having dinner here?" Izzy said with a smirk.

"We'll be even closer once Eddie proposes."

I turned to look at her and then back at Izzy to see her expression.

"Are you trying to make me jealous or something?" Izzy asked.

"You should be jealous of me." Tanya replied.

"Why would I be jealous of someone fake like you?"

"Because Eddie would rather have someone more experienced, like me."

"I think Edward can speak for himself."

I was glad the adults were entertaining themselves and hadn't heard any of this conversation. "Enough! Tanya, when will you get through your head that I don't want to be with you? I'm sorry, you're pretty in your own way, but I just don't like you in that sense. Please stop trying so hard. It's not worth the time and effort."

"So you'd rather be with _her_ than with me?!" She screeched.

I looked her in the eyes. "Yes. I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing Izzy. She hasn't done anything to you."

"But you promised!"

She pushed her chair away from the table and stomped out yelling for her followers, I mean, sisters to come after her.

"Edward, what did she mean by promise?" Izzy asked.

"When we were little, I felt bad for her, so I said that I would marry her if I couldn't find true love. Ever since then, she's been claiming me so that no other girl would approach me. That way, she would get me all to herself."

"That's a hefty promise. What makes her think that I'm your true love?" Izzy responded.

"I honestly don't know."

BPOV

That dinner was interesting to say the least. I took my leave after dessert. Edward walked me to my truck.

"I'm sorry, Eddie."

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one that made you sit through dinner with Tanya."

"True, but I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I know you didn't want to say that in front of everyone."

"She was bound to hear it sometime. At least this way, she can't twist my words."

"Goodnight, Eddie."

He opened my door for me and I slid in. "Goodnight, Izzy." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and he shut the door. I drove home one hand on the steering wheel, the other touching my cheek.

Tanya steered clear of Edward and me once we were back at school. Maybe she did know how to take a hint or perhaps she was plotting her revenge. Things with Edward grew awkward. We both got flustered when we talk to each other or about one another. It didn't help that in Biology we were lab partners, which required us to work together. Every time we touched, we would retract our limbs like shrapnel.

After a week of nervousness around each other, our table had grew tired of the sexual tension. "Would you just ask her out already?!" Edward's family yelled at him.

"Guys, I'm still here."

"I'm tired of you two giving each other googly eyes!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Just get together already!" Rosalie screamed.

"I going to lose the bet." Jasper commented.

"You two would make the cutest couple!" Alice chimed.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you're family's nuts." He grabbed my hand and we walked through the empty halls.

"I think they have a good reason to be." He said.

"Why?"

"I've been talking about you at home."

"Oh really?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes. Quite a lot. I think I'm getting on everyone's nerves."

"So you like me?"

"Yes, I like you. More than you know."

"Why didn't you ask me out then?"

"I was afraid that you'd reject me."

"What if I told you I liked you too?"

"How much?"

"More than a friend."

"Then I would ask you to prove it."

I furrowed my eyebrows in contemplation. I placed both of my hands on opposite sides of his head and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him slowly, reveling in the feeling of his lips. He started to kiss back, but I pulled away.

"How's that for proof?" I asked breathless.

"I wasn't done you know. Now let me prove my love for you."

He caressed my lips with his tongue and I reached out with my own. We broke when the bell rang. "Will you go out with me, Izzy Dwyer?"

"I would love to, Edward Cullen."

"So, next weekend then?"

"Why wait so long?"

"Don't you have plans to see a family friend this coming Saturday?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

On Friday, I packed my bags and loaded them into Char--Chuck's car. We made our trip to Nome in a few hours. We pulled up to a cabin and I got out. A boy younger than me greeted us.

"Hey! I'm Jake."

"Izzy." I put out my hand for him to shake.

"I thought you went by Bella."

"Oh, well, I thought it was time for a change."

"I like Izzy too." I smiled at his smile. He took our bags inside and I greeted Billy, who was in a wheelchair. He was too wise to be my uncle, but too young to be my grandpa.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Are you all settled down in Anchorage?"

"Yeah. It's cool, Billy."

"Why don't you take her to see the dogs, son?" Billy proposed.

"Sure thing, dad." Jacob replied.

I headed out back with Jake to see a kennel. There were almost a dozen dogs.

"Why do you have so many?"

He grinned. "They're used for mushing. They're race dogs."

"Oh! That's cool. Do you race?"

"I'm too young to compete in the Iditarod, but they have a junior division."

"I'll come cheer you on."

"I'll be sure to win, then." He countered. "Do you wanna meet my team?"

I gulped. "I don't really have the best track record with animals."

He laughed, "Your dad told my dad what happened with the moose and the bear."

He opened a few cages and I braced myself for the attack. Nothing happened, they didn't move an inch until Jake barked out an order. I held my palm out for the leader to lick, then I pet his fur. He was all black with the most beautiful blue eyes. His name was Sam. The second in command was brown and named Jared. His partner was a lighter brown, and he was called Paul. The others had a combination of white and brown, black, or gray in varying shades and were named Quil, Embry, and Seth. The only girl pulled up the rear, she was all white and her name was Leah.

"They're beautiful." I acknowledged. Seth was the youngest, Jake had told me. He was my favorite. I played with him the longest, before helping Jake feed them their meal. Throughout the weekend, we all caught up. Jake put my on his sled as he guided the dogs on a trail. It was really fun. Our dads went ice fishing, while Jake took me on his snowmobile. I even ice skated! I fell more times than I could count, but I got up every time. My butt was sore the whole ride home.

"Did you have fun with Jake?"

"Yeah, it was great!"

"Good to hear."

EPOV

I had everything planned for my date with Izzy. It was actually more like a weekend get-a-way, but I knew she would love it nonetheless. Alice had given me a list of clothes to convince Izzy to buy and Jasper helped me decide on the activities. We could shop, catch a movie, grab a bite to eat at some of Emmett's favorite restaurants. Rosalie suggested that I show her the Northern Lights. I thanked her for such a great idea. Esme let me borrow the CD I had mixed for her of my piano playing. Carlisle gave me a first aid kit, just in case Izzy ran into some wildlife trouble. I was ready.

The whole week, she had tried guessing what I had planned, but I didn't budge. I merely told her to wait like a good girl and that it was a surprise. She told me that she hated surprises. I assured her that she would make an exception for my surprise. She even tried to persuade me in a broom closet, but her plan backfired. We had become a lot closer. Whenever we were near, parts of our bodies would always be touching. I kept my arm around her waist most of the time, while she preferred her hand in my back pocket.

The end of the week was here. Alice helped Izzy get ready and packed for her, so that it wouldn't give away what we were doing.

**_*AN: I don't own Twilight. Review: an evaluation of a publication. So go evaluate so I can publicate. I don't think that made sense...so I can publish sounds right, but it didn't rhyme!_**


End file.
